


The Demigods HELL YEAH

by TheHerondalesAreBicons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHerondalesAreBicons/pseuds/TheHerondalesAreBicons
Summary: The chat fic that no one wanted but I wrote anyway.This will pretty much include the main PJO and HOO characters but I may include some TOA peeps if u guys want me to.Oh and the relationships won't be a main focus but will def be present at one point.Bad Boy Supreme: wassupLightning Boi Superman: Um hiPOSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME: Jasooon GraceeeeBad Boy Supreme: why did i read that as 'jazoon grasay'Wise Girl: Capital letters, please.Bad Boy Supreme: oH i'M sOrrY, iS thIS eNOuGH cApiTaL leTTeRs fOr yOU!?Pipey Piper Pipes: What was,,,,,the point,,,, of this,,,,, gcLightning Boi Superman: Yea what piper saidPOSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME: All heroes need a gc!!! 😉😉Frank Zhang: Not meFrank Zhang: I didn't ask for thisFrank Zhang: Where's Hazel
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace & Leo Valdez, Jason Grace & Percy Jackson, Jason Grace & Thalia Grace, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Kudos: 43





	The Demigods HELL YEAH

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this is my attempt at being funny so um either enjoy or... not ig.   
> Also someone tell me how to include bold and itallic fonts pls 😭😭🙏🙏🙏

The Demigods Hell Yeah

POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME has invited Annabeth. C, Bad Boy Supreme, Jason, and 2 more to the group chat

POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME: Welcome to this gc bitches

Annabeth. C has joined the group chat

Annabeth. C: My hate for you intensifies with every passing second I am a part of this group chat.

POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME: Awww lighten up, Wise Girl 😘

Percy has changed Annabeth. C's nickname to Wise Girl

Wise Girl: Perseus Jackson.  
Wise Girl: I hate you.

Bad Boy Supreme has joined the group chat  
Frank Zhang has joined the group chat  
Golden Hazelnuts has joined the group chat  
Jason has joined the group chat  
Pipey Piper Pipes has joined the group chat  
'POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME' has changed Jason's nickname to Lightning Boi Superman

Bad Boy Supreme: wassup

Lightning Boi Superman: Um hi

POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME: Jasooon Graceeee

Bad Boy Supreme: why did i read that as 'jazoon grasay'

Wise Girl: Capital letters, please.

Bad Boy Supreme: oH i'M sOrrY, iS thIS eNOuGH cApiTaL leTTeRs fOr yOU!?

Pipey Piper Pipes: What was,,,,,the point,,,, of this,,,,, gc

Lightning Boi Superman: Yea what piper said

POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME: All heroes need a gc!!! 😉😉

Frank Zhang: Not me  
Frank Zhang: I didn't ask for this  
Frank Zhang: Where's Hazel

Golden Hazelnuts: Here  
Golden Hazelnuts: I am srill getting uwed ro typing wirh a pjone

Bad Boy Supreme: Type faster bitch

Frank Zhang: She's still getting used to it lay off

Bad Boy Supreme: omg chillll fam I was joking

Frank Zhang: Fam?

Bad Boy Supreme: yea we're a family aren't we

Lightning Boi Superman: A dysfunctional one but sure ig

POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME: Awww the bromance is adorable ❤❤❤

Golden Hazelnuts: Hey ypu should invite Nico

Lightning Boi Superman: Only if he wants to tho

POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME: Yeahhhh good idea

POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME has invited Nico to the group chat  
Nico has joined the group chat  
POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME has changed Nico's nickname to 'Death Boy'

Death Boy: Percy I swear I will murder you.

Death Boy has changed his nickname to Nico  
Nico has changed POSEIDON QUIVERS BEFORE ME's nickname to Annoying Bitch

Annoying Bitch: Aw you're no fun  
Annoying Bitch: Ty tho for the new nickname. Love it 👌

Wise Girl: Langauge!

Pipey Piper Pipes: Don't pretend that you don't swear a lot yourself, Annie ;)

Wise Girl has changed Annoying Bitch's nickname to Seaweed Brain

Death Boy: Forgot Hazel was here sorry

Bad Boy Supreme: she's a big girl she can handle a few swear words right hazel

Golden Hazelnuts: I think Im going to have to agree with leo on this one…

Bad Boy Supreme: *finger guns and winks*

Frank Zhang: Did you just finger gun and wink at us through text

Seaweed Brain: 😂😂 Respect the finger guns bro 🤘🤘

Bad Boy Supreme: ayyyy 🤘🤘🤘

Pipey Piper Pipes: Lemme join ur gangggggg 

Bad Boy Supreme: nuh uh initiation first

Wise Girl: I'm so proud that you managed to spell 'initiation' correctly. 

Bad Boy Supreme: bitch i aint stupid yk

Death Boy: Leo, stop swearing

Bad Boy Supreme: and ya know juggalos aint never afraid to cuss  
Bad Boy Supreme: open the windows and let it out  
Bad Boy Supreme: COME ON! HERE WE GO!

Wise Girl: Oh God

Seaweed Brain: FUCK  
Seaweed Brain: SHIT  
Seaweed Brain: PUSSY  
Seaweed Brain: ASS

Bad Boy Supreme: MOTHA FUCKIN  
Bad Boy Supreme: DAMN BITCH  
Bad Boy Supreme: piper buddy ya know you want to

Pipey Piper Pipes: …  
Pipey Piper Pipes: BITCH  
Pipey Piper Pipes: DAMN  
Pipey Piper Pipes: MOTHER FUCKING

Bad Boy Supreme: cmon jason don't let us down bro

Lightning Boi Superman: Ass.

Bad Boy Supreme: ugh no caps? fine  
Bad Boy Supreme: PUSSY

Seaweed Brain: SHIT!  
Seaweed Brain: FUCK!

Death Boy: Leo.

Bad Boy Supreme: Nico.

Death Boy: LEO.

Bad Boy Supreme: N I C O

Pipey Piper Pipes: Sexual tension levels increase…

Death Boy: Oh my Gods.

Seaweed Brain: 😂😂 I'm dead

Wise Girl: I think you guys scared Nico away.

Seaweed Brain: Nico buddy u still w us???

Lightning Boi Superman: Nicooo

Seaweed Brain: Aight he's ded

Wise Girl: Hey, you should add Reyna instead.

Seaweed Brain: Bruh I don't have her in my contacts 

Lightning Boi Superman: I do  
Lightning Boi Superman: I'll add her

Seaweed Brain: You do that, Jason

Lightning Boi Superman has invited Reyna. ARA to the group chat

Bad Boy Supreme: kaykay now we wait

Wise Girl: Reyna's pretty busy, so I don't think she'll join until later.

Reyna. ARA has joined the group chat

Seaweed Brain: Lol sike bitch she's here

Reyna. ARA: Um hello  
Reyna. ARA: Why was I added?

Seaweed Brain: Bc Annabeth said so I swear I had nothing to do with this I'm innocent I swear

Reyna. ARA: Debatable, but okay

Wise Girl: Well, Nico kind of died on us so I thought we'd add you.

Pipey Piper Pipes: He didn't die literally, don't worry XD

Reyna. ARA: Oh thank god. Why did he stop texting, tho? What did you guys do?

Lightning Boi Superman: Nothing, relax  
Lightning Boi Superman: We just teased him a bit. Scroll up if you want proof

Reyna. ARA: Oh okie I'm satisfied  
Reyna. ARA: Hello, by the way. Who else is in this gc?

Bad Boy Supreme: me (leo) frank hazel piper jason percy and annabeth

Frank Zhang: Hi 

Golden Hazelnuts: Hey, Reyna! 👋👋

Reyna. ARA: Can you invite Thalia? Thalia Grace

Bad Boy Supreme: thalia grace is the only thalia we know u don't need to clarify lmfao  
Bad Boy Supreme: oh and it's cute how eager u r to c ur gf

Reyna. ARA: She's not my gf!

Bad Boy Supreme: lol sure whatever  
Bad Boy Supreme: raise ur hand if u ship reyna and thalia

Golden Hazelnuts: Umm… ✋

Pipey Piper Pipes: Meee!!! :P

Frank Zhang: I mean… kind of. Both of you are leaders so…?

Bad Boy Supreme: alright alright anyone else  
Bad Boy Supreme: percy annabeth u guys wanna say smth

Seaweed Brain: Yeahhhh I do ship it 

Wise Girl: Don't take this the wrong way, Reyna, but you two would make a great couple!

Reyna. ARA: Oh my gods.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so yeah that's what happens when you're bored at a family dinner...


End file.
